


Nick n' Finnick

by DancingLunarWolves



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adventure, Childhood Memories, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLunarWolves/pseuds/DancingLunarWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas Wilde and Finnick Fox. Not much is known about these two and how they came to be Zootopia's greatest con artists. But after the question arises of how they started, they have the time of their lives to tell the fox's tale. So to see how it started, how their lives panned out. Join them in how their hustle began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey all, DLW here with a brand new story! This on top of a new story that's still going on. This one kinda just popped up in my head and kinda said GO! Honestly, it's kinda odd for that to happen. This is also more of a slice of life kind of story for anyone wondering. Also, a huge thank you to all the readers, follows, fav's and reviews (helps me think more so thank you all)! More at the bottom and I'll post this in several places as well. Disclaimer: Zootopia and its characters are copyright Disney. (I own none of the characters in the story aside from the O/C's.)

* * *

Days Gone By

* * *

'Ring'

The constant chime of shopkeepers bell had become no more than an irritating headache for the small fox sitting at the table.

He looked up to see yet another unfamiliar mammal make their way into the store.

Upset that he knew he could be doing anything else, he looked towards his watch.

"Said he'd be here a half hour ago." Finnick mumbled.

There he was, still sporting his signature bowling shirt and green shorts. His muzzle and matching cream colored ear tips now shown peppered specks of light grey.

His eyes had long since become heavy and darkened from many sleepless nights and countless frustrations.

He tapped his fingers along the wood grain and swished his tail idly. He sat at a small wooden table by next to a set of reflective glass windows.

It wasn't his ideal place to 'catch up', but Nick had insisted that they visit the local ice-cream parlor after work hours.

'Ring'

He had heard that infernal tune once more, huffing slightly at the sight of the shoppe's newest patron. Though he himself had a near permanent scowl affixed to his features, the fox that greeted him with a wave and a smile always knew how to make him laugh.

"Heya big guy." Nick shouted across the room, his voice catching the sight of ice-cream connoisseurs and ice-cream sellers alike.

Like Finnick, he wore what he was most used to. His green Hawaiian shirt and matching slacks spoke volumes about his laid back personality.

Even though he too had begun to have even the slightest grey in his muzzle, you could never tell it from the strength of his stride.

"Always just in time to be late Nick." Finnick snapped back pointing to his watch.

Though he knew he could rely on Nick to be right on time, given his career choice, that wasn't always possible.

Nick walked over as casually as he always did and pulled up the chair opposite of his friend. He took a moment to stretch and yawn before he finished his greeting.

"What can I say, the beat doesn't stop on my radio." He chided, feeling the effects of a hard days work take its toll on him.

His eye never left Finnick, who could only shake his head in turn. He could clearly see the telltale signs of aging on the smaller fox, and though he would never admit it, he knew that he would one day look the same.

But until that fateful day, he would always find a fun way to make the most of his leisure time. And fun he would have, even at the unexpected expense of others.

All it took was one look at his friends features.

"Have you been rubbing ground coffee under your eyes?" Nick avowed, smiling brightly and gesturing to his own eyes with a rubbing motion.

Finnick immediately got the hint and grunted. He shook his head fervently to denote that wasn't the case.

Seeing his friends reaction, Nick thought of yet another in a long line of increasingly ridiculous scenarios.

With the tilt of his head and a mischievous grin he continued. "Ah, back to the late night hustle now, are we?"

At the mention of this, Finnick's eye began to twitch. His hands shook and his scowl forced itself into a slow forming grin.

Not even minutes into their time of 'catching up', Nick had already accomplished one goal.

Get Finnick to laugh.

"You know those days are long gone, Nick." Finnick chuckled, happy as ever to have his friend there. "Haven't hustled anyone in years."

It took him only a moment to recover from the accusatory joke, but he soon noticed something was amiss.

He scratched his head in wonder. "Where's your Bunny Buddy?"

Hearing his friend, Nick shrugged his shoulders with and flashed a grin.

'Ring'

Again, the chime, that constant headache of a chime came ringing to his massive ears. Though he should have been used to it now, the sound alone was enough to drive him crazy.

"Hey, Nick!"

A voice shouted from the door, one that both foxes had come to know over the years.

Nick was the first to turn and see his partner skipping towards them.

"Heya Carrots, look who's here." Nick answered, pointing towards the seat in front of him.

Even in these days, he had always chosen to use her nickname over any other.

She had worn a simple ZPD black shirt and grey pants given to her by the force.

Her fur, just like theirs was beginning to lose its splendor. But her determination and seemingly endless amounts of energy fiercely combatted her appearance.

Judy made her way to the table with a quizzical look about her. As she got closer she recognized the small fox with ears nearly twice his size.

"Finnick!" She shouted with a paw placed over her mouth.

Judy was elated, she hadn't expected to see him there. Her first thought was to run up to him.

Finnick, however, knew what was coming.

"Hey Jud-" He tried answering before being smothered in Judy's hug. She had always done this since he had gotten to know her, much to his discomfort.

He was smaller than her, yes, but he was not above hugging the rabbit for old times sake.

One sentimental and near-excruciating embrace later, and a few laughs from Nick, Judy released Finnick to finally breathe once more.

She clasped her hands together and gave a childish smile while Finnick got his bearings straight.

"Always bouncin' around." Finnick coughed, grinning at the beaming rabbit who had found her seat next to Nick.

Sitting back in his seat, he couldn't help but smile at the pair that had changed his life and that of the city.

Proudly grinning, he scratched his ear. "I gotta hand it to you, Hopps."

Judy could only stare back in confusion. "Hm?"

He fell silent, he didn't truly know what to say. His friends there, he felt just happy to be a part of their lives.

"I never woulda' thought that we'd come this far."

His eyes shifted to Nick, who had a look of genuine confusion about him.

"You a cop," Finnick pointed towards Nick, and then slowly traced his paw towards Judy "With a bunny partner."

He began to laugh, causing the two to stare at one another; somewhat in worry, and somewhat in irony.

Judy herself couldn't help but 'aww' at the way Finnick looked and how Nick could still look nervous after all this time.

Having more on his mind, Finnick pulled out his wallet and flipped through its contents It was something he never thought he'd do unless he was counting his money.

He quickly found a solitary picture and pulled it out as he placed his wallet back.

His eyes shone with the same gleam he had in his youth.

"Me, ownin', anything." He cradled the photo almost sentimentally before handing it off to a very curious Nick and Judy.

Nick, taking a careful glance at the picture and passing it off, was the first to respond. "You still make the best pawpsicles."

Finnick could see the look in Nick's eyes, the same look he had when they were hustling together in their old lives.

Finnick rolled his eyes. "I only make em' at home now Nick."

He looked back to the photo that Judy went wide eyed at. He himself nearly beamed with pride.

"And the little ones love em'." He added.

Nick, wondering how to best answer, thought of a brilliant idea. He raised his paws to his ears and pulled them down to his cheeks.

"Maybe I should show up with a bonnet..." He said with as much of a child like voice as an older fox could.

The mental image alone caused Finnick to shake his ease back into his seat with narrowed eyes and shake his head.

"I'd have to call the cops on you." He said sternly but with a humored tone.

Not wasting a second, Nick answered. "I think it might be worth it to arrest myself for a blueberry pawpsicle."

Nick thought that the irony would be amazing for the news.

"Look at you Fin." Judy boasted, handing the fox back his prized picture. "Making 'Happy Town' live up to its name."

Picture in hand, Finnick gazed it over once more.

"Well, you helped Judy." He said, hurriedly placing the picture back in an attempt to cover up his sentimental side. "Thank you."

Judy thought it was cute. She had always known Finnick to try and hide his feelings like Nick did when they first met.

She watched as the two foxes conversed, informing one another about this or that.

However, as they continued their chat, one thing bothered her. A burning question still loomed in her mind.

"Hey, I never did ask," Judy interrupted, gaining the attention of both of her lifelong friends. "How did you two meet?"

At this, both foxes seemed surprised. Both had pinned back their ears and shot glances towards one another and Judy alike.

This was something that Judy hadn't seen from either in the time that she had come to know them.

A long-drawn silence made its way through them. Neither knowing how to tell the tale.

After what seemed like hours, Finnick was the first to answer. "You never told her about how we started our hustle?"

Finnick's accusation fell squarely upon a dumbfounded Nick.

Had it not been for the fact that they were in a cooler climate, Nick may have just boiled from the stares he was getting from his friends.

Nervously, he spoke. "I-it never came up."

As the nervous stares and glances continued, Judy felt somewhat left out. She was intrigued as to what their past was like now more than ever.

"Well," Finnick spoke, breaking the silence and looking intently at his watch. "It's early, so I got some time before they get all antsy."

With a confident look, he locked eyes with Judy. "You really want to hear this old fox's tale?"

He emphasized the last line by pointing at himself and twitching his ear.

Before she could answer, Nick held his paw up.

"It's my tale too Fin." He said with the same confidence as his friend.

Switching her sight from one fox to another, Judy raised her hand to wave over the shoppe attendant. "Sure, first rounds on me."

'Ring'

* * *

Okay, so... This story is in stark (truly black and white) contrast to my Zootopia AU: Predation story (still writing). Far more lighthearted and hopefully long running. (I haven't even written a plot [aside from whatever they'd do go with that] actually...It may not truly get one maybe.)

And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other in your leisure. Also, these stories can be found here as well:

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart:  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or P.M. me. I feel as thought I'm writing a lot more these days.

Also, I'm placing my other stories (non zootopia) on hold (just on hold) until I'm done with a good chunk of these. More info on my profile page.

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, fave and follow. If you want to keep up with the story fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to pass me a P.M... More to come soon.

Till Next Time DLW.


	2. When We Were Young

Hey all, DLW here. And so the story continues. This is also more of a slice of life kind of story for anyone wondering. Also, a huge thank you to all the readers, follows, fav's and reviews (helps me think more so thank you all)! More at the bottom and I'll post this in several places as well. Disclaimer: Zootopia and its characters are copyright Disney. (I own none of the characters in the story aside from the O/C's.)

* * *

When We Were Young

* * *

The trio sat at the table, feeling the brisk chill from the restaurants colder temperature.

Had they not been fur covered mammals, they would surely have had use of longer sleeves.

"Oh, waiter!" Judy Called, waving over to several of the shoppes varying attendees.

Soon, she had caught the attention of one of them, a young moose with a bright smile and apron with the stores logo.

He trotted over to them, dodging the other waiters of both pred and prey alike, and greeted them.

"Hello and welcome to Mousse and Misu's, what can I get for ya' today."

Cheerful and welcoming, the moose handed over several menus to them and pulled out a pen and pad to take their orders.

Each took a moment to gaze over the long list of delicious deserts just long enough to make up their minds. Soon, one by one they handed in their menus and gave their response.

"Blueberry Sundae for me." Nick answered, slightly swishing his tail and grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll take the Kammo-meal sorbet." Finnick ordered next, twitching his ear and smiling at the thought of the flavor he enjoyed.

The two foxes done with their order, they both patiently waited for their rabbit friend to ask for what she liked as well.

"Carrots and cream please!" Judy shouted, sounding as joyous as ever and causing her friends to pin their ears to their heads from the high pitch of her voice.

It wasn't but a moment later that Finnick gave her a rather bewildered stare.

"I-is that even a thing?" He asked, not believing for a moment that such a desert could exist.

Judy nodded furiously. "Mhm."

Menus in hand and writing the last of their order, the moose smiled at them. "Thank you, I'll have them right out for you."

Before he could even walk away from the table, Judy had one last thing on her mind. "Oh, and keep a running tab please."

The moose nodded and proceeded to walk back to the counter and left the group to chat.

Now that it was just the three of them once more, Judy's eyes slowly trailed over to Finnick.

"So," Judy began, tapping her fingers on the table and bearing a grin as wide as she could muster.

Finnick shook his head at her.

"That eager, huh?"

Judy could only nod in excitement.

"Alright." Finnick sighed, sitting up in his chair and placing his hand on his chin as if to think.

Seconds later, he started his story.

"Well it all started when Nick-"

"Woah woah Big-guy," The aforementioned fox interrupted, placing his paw up in a 'stop' motion "This part belongs to me."

* * *

 

Catching glances from both of his friends, Nick simply smirked.

Finnick, however, wasn't the least bit amused.

"But you didn't-" He retaliated, watching as Nick brought his paws together and fold his ears back as if to say 'please'.

Noticing the change in demeanor, Finnick himself crossed his arms and grumbled. "Fine."

Readjusting his ears and flashing a fake smile at the small fox, Nick had won the battle who would tell this part of the story.

Having done this, Nick stretched and leaned back in his seat. If he was going to tell this tale, then he may as well be comfortable.

Before he began, he turned to face Judy.

"Now, Judy, remember when I told you about how I tried to join the Junior Ranger Scouts?"

In an instant she nodded. "Yeah?"

How could she ever forget that, the first time that Nick had ever told her anything about himself. Other than the fact that he didn't pay his taxes, until much later.

Nodding in agreement, Nick continued. "Well, it starts about there."

Judy's eyes went wide at the new information that Nick had just given her. She hadn't ever expected that they were childhood friends.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you met Finnick like that!" Judy gasped in excitement.

Hearing the excitable tone in Judy's voice, Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"Carrots, please," He said in a calm manner, now having the full attention of both of his friends. "Let me tell this part of the story."

It was late at night in Zootopia.

Late enough for the street lights to cut themselves on, but still early enough for the city to be active.

For many, this would be the time to enjoy the company of friends and enjoy many of the cities nightlife attractions and events.

For few, however, this was a time of reflection.

One such reflective citizen, a red fox, had just learned a harsh lesson about being a predator in a prey neighborhood.

The fox, not much older than a kit, sat against the wall of the building that housed what would have been his scout troop. Though he wore a troop uniform, it was no longer meaningful to him.

Angry, furious, and scared at what happened moments ago, he began crying to himself.

"Stupid-" He shouted, throwing away a muzzle that had been unjustly placed on him by the scout members.

The muzzle landed on the sidewalk with a metallic tone that rang in his ears over and over again. How they managed to obtain a muzzle in his size was beyond him, but never again would he trust prey animals.

He was a fox after all, and that was that.

Huffing minute after minute and curling his tail around him, the todd felt no better about the situation he was in. His dream of becoming a scout had ended before it truly began.

With teary eyes, he looked up at the sky. The first stars shown as brilliant as ever and shed their light on the city.

Despite this spectacular sight, he couldn't even bring himself to smile. He tore his eyes away from the stars and the first thing he saw was his muzzle once more.

Seething with rage at what his eyes had landed on, he got up from his spot and began to run.

He didn't know how far he ran, or how many tears he shed, but he didn't stop. He ran past buildings and houses alike. He crossed blocks and crossways without so much as looking.

He didn't care about what danger he could have faced, he could only face forward and go as far as his two feet could carry him.

The fox had no clue as to where was running to, but it mattered not. It didn't matter that is, until he suddenly stopped.

He had run into something without warning, and without so much as a guess as to what, he had fallen onto the hard and unforgiving concrete.

"Ugh!" The fox grunted, having taken the brunt force of the damage of the fall. He was only able to brace himself for a brief moment but it still wasn't enough.

"Ah!" A voice called out in pain, far deeper than his, but very close by.

The young fox cringed at the sound and realized that he must have run into not something but someone.

Though still fighting the pain of his fall, the young fox struggled to his feet as quickly as he could. He brushed off the dirt and debris off his uniform and turned to see who he had run into.

Though they were under a streetlight, his night vision would have allowed him to see who they were anyway.

Just before him lay a mammal smaller than he was but with ears many times larger than his own.

"Hey, watch it." The stranger said to him with a gruff tone, shaking himself off and standing to meet eye to eye.

The mammal appeared to be a small fox with tan cream fur and a stare that could melt stone. He wore a grey hoodie and black pants that were somehow able to fit his toddler-like size.

"I-i din't see you." He apologized.

He hadn't seen this stranger before, and as he ran, he had no idea that they even existed.

Nervously, his nose twitched from the presence of the strange new fox, but he could only smell the faint odor of hot ash and rot.

For a short time, the two stared at one another. Neither moving as to study the other.

The small fox, however, was the first to act.

"What's with the suit, you a cub-scout or somethin'?" He asked, trying to figure out what was with the other in slight curiosity.

The kit, not expecting this, had no answer. And soon, the small fox became agitated.

With a frown, he shook his head and turned around in the direction he was walking.

"Beat it kid." He spoke, his voice sounding somehow deeper than it did moments ago.

Hearing this insult, the red fox grit his teeth and clenched his fist in anger.

"Don't call me kid, I'm bigger than you!" He shouted, once again on the verge of tears.

The small fox stopped in his tracks and sighed. He turned back to see the 'kid' in distress of some kind.

Soon the small fox's frown turned into a slight appearance of concern.

"Ain't you got a home to go run back to." He asked, his tone still octaves below normal.

Hearing his voice once more, the young fox shuddered. The question wasn't something he had ever thought would apply to him.

"Yeah, but..." He started, thinking that the question was ridiculous.

But, was it?

Of course he had a home, even if his mother was the only family he had. But what would she say after all that hard work she put into getting him his uniform?

The realization brought a tear to his eye and fear to his heart.

"I-i can't go back right now." He answered, feeling his voice start to crack from pressure.

The small fox huffed and stepped forward. "Your folks kick you out, huh?"

The kit's ears instantly dropped to the sides of his head. More and more questions from this stranger surprised him.

"No, my mom just." He tried to defend himself, tried to explain what was going on.

But in the end, he knew he'd be in trouble when he got back.

"I can't tell her I.." He sobbed, wiping away a few tears that started to form.

At this, the little fox strode up to the kit. He stopped only a few inches away.

"Look," His voice boomed, startling the red fox more as he was too close to escape "I can tell you're upset about something."

The small fox's eyes leapt to and fro as if to search for any nearby mammals.

Not catching sight of anyone in the dark, and not hearing a sound but for the huffs of the kit, he continued.

"So if you help me, I'll help you."

The kit was shocked at this sudden and almost friendly change, took a step back. Surely this fox, though much smaller and seemingly younger, couldn't be that much of a danger.

"I don't even know you." The kit answered.

His mother had taught him not to talk to strangers or odd folk, but the child-like fox didn't seem that strange or odd aside from the voice.

Grinning at the sight and holding out his hand, the small fox introduced himself

"The name's... Finnick."

The kit stared at 'Finnick' oddly, unsure of what to say. He had just been rejected by the prey animals at the troop, how could he be so sure that this fox wouldn't do the same.

Before he could speak, Finnick answered.

"You can trust me," He said with as welcoming of a smile as a foot tall fox could. "I'm a fox just like you."

The kit pondered this for a moment. He hadn't met many other foxes, but surely his species couldn't be that bad. After all, would he betray himself.

Carefully, the kit reached his paw out to shake Finnick's.

"My name's, Nick." He said hesitantly.

Shaking his paw, Finnick chuckled and turned around.

"Well Nick," Finnick said, taking a step in the direction he was headed before and waving Nick to follow. "I need a favor from you."

Nick, at first hesitant stayed behind as he saw Finnick take a few steps down the street.

Replaying the events of the day Nick battled his inner thought until one thing stood out. The only ones in his life that hadn't been cruel to him were predators, and foxes at that.

"Yea?" He called, pacing himself as he walked next to Finnick.

The pair soon disappeared from under the streetlight and to places unknown.

* * *

"Aww," Judy marveled, amazed at their story so far. "So you became friends just after that?"

The two foxes only laughed and shook their heads.

"Well, it's... complicated." Nick answered, scratching his ear in caution.

Judy leaned back, glancing over at both foxes.

"Complicated?" She asked, confused as to how complex it could be to make a friend. Though she recall having a few mishaps when she first met Nick.

With an eccentric smile, Nick turned to the small fox and waved.

"I think the 'Big Eared Bandit' has this one." He jeered, making air quotes with his paws.

Finnick's ear twitched as well as his eye as he knew what Nick was getting at. Immediately he leaned forward in his seat and pointed at his friend.

"I-"

Before another word was said, their waiting moose had returned with a tray of delicious deserts.

"Here's your order." He announced, handing each their respective orders and thanking them all.

Having thanked them for their patronage, the moose left them again to enjoy their time.

Each of them picked up their spoons that the waiter had left for them and gawked at the frozen treat.

The deserts themselves were more than each of them were expecting.

A sundae loaded with blueberries for Nick, a mini sorbet in a glass bowl for Finnick, and a rather interesting bowl of ice-cream with strips of carrots in it for Judy.

"Let's eat!" They said in unison, each savoring the flavor that theshoppe had offered them.

Though they each loved the ice-cream, the story was what Judy truly wanted more of.

* * *

Okay, once again, this story is in stark (truly black and white) contrast to my Zootopia AU: Predation story (still writing). Far more lighthearted and hopefully long running. (I haven't even written a plot [aside from whatever they'd do go with that] actually...It may not truly get one maybe.)

And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other in your leisure. Also, these stories can be found here as well:

/~dancinglunarwolves

/users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or P.M. me. I feel as thought I'm writing a lot more these days.

Also, I'm placing my other stories (non zootopia) on hold (just on hold) until I'm done with a good chunk of these. More info on my profile page.

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, fave and follow. If you want to keep up with the story fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to pass me a P.M... More to come soon.

Till Next Time DLW.


	3. Skulking about in the Night

Hey all, DLW here with a new chapter. First off, a huge thank you to all the readers, follows, fav's and reviews (helps me think more so thank you all)! And so we continue with this slice of life story. More at the bottom. Disclaimer: Zootopia and its characters are copyright Disney. (I own none of the characters in the story aside from the O/C's.).

* * *

Skulking about in the Night

* * *

No sooner had they each obtained their first order of ice cream for the night, the three mammals began to voraciously dig in. Well, at least one of them did.

The two foxes that sat and ate their frozen treat did so with finesse and elegance.

Judy, however, was shoveling ice cream by the mouthful as quickly as she could.

Both Nick and Finnick watched in awe as the ravenous rabbit was nearly halfway done with her carrot infused desert by the time they had just gotten their order.

"You're gonna give yourself brain freeze Carrots." Nick chuckled.

Judy, hearing her name called while taking a bite, eyed the two and immediately got the message.

She quickly swallowed the last spoonful, pushed the empty bowl away and nervously grinned.

Nick sat still with his mouth agape and Finnick winced at how quickly she had eaten it all.

"So, then what happened?" Judy questioned, in an attempt to take the spotlight off her if for only a moment.

Nick laughed at the spectacle. Even after all these years he had no idea how she managed to eat that much without looking like Clawhouser.

Still snickering he turned to the smallest of them.

"It's all yours Finn." He insisted.

Finnick shot a glance at him for his willingness to put him in the spotlight now. He knew why though.

He crossed his arms and flit his ear at Nick's attempt to pass the torch to him.

"You just want to lead me to a confessional, huh?" Finnick admitted.

Nick held his paws together as if to plead while still bearing his overdone smile.

Huffing and shaking his ears, Finnick continued "Well, it gets a bit..."

He paused for a moment with a question in mind. Leaning forward, though barely able to see over the table, he focused his attention directly on Judy.

"None of this goes on my record, right?" He asked in a very serious voice.

Judy raised her brow at this. While she knew Finnick had a history of some kind of mischievous activity, it had long since been that he had given up that kind of life.

Besides, she couldn't arrest the little fox, he was still adorable in her eyes.

"No." She affirmed.

Reading Judy's visage, Finnick felt more comfortable with the story that he would tell.

He leaned back in his seat and glanced over at Nick one last time.

"Good, cause 'Saint Nick' would go down with me." He chortled, only receive a questionable look from Judy and paw waves of silence from a nervous Nick.

Smirking, he went on. "It went like this..."

* * *

The two foxes had walked only a few blocks away, passing from one neighborhood to another. Though both were nocturnal, they appreciated the streetlights that illuminated their path.

While their walk had been short, it was nowhere near quiet.

Nick, being the curious kit he was, had been bombarding his new friend with questions of all sorts.

"Why are your ears so big?" He asked excitedly.

His tail swished across the ground, kicking up debris as he eagerly awaited yet another answer.

Finnick, though not as cheerful as his peer, quickly found himself answering many of the random or expected questions.

His massive ears in question twitched now and then at every question.

With his eyes shifting in every direction, he answered. "It's because I'm a 'fennec' fox."

Nick's own ears perked up at this inconsistency, and how he had never heard of that species. "But I thought that was your name?"

Finnick stopped in his tracks, which in turn caused Nick to halt as well.

The little fox's eyes locked onto his friend as he tried his best to answer this unusual question.

"It's," Finnick began, scratching his ear as he thought. "More of a, nickname I guess?"

Nick's face mouth dropped at this, he wondered. "Then what's your real name?"

The look on Finnick's face was nothing but priceless. His features scrunched and easily readable, he turned away from Nick with his ears folded to his side and a heavy sigh.

"I..." He stammered, clenching his paws and looking skyward. "I'm just called Finnick, okay?"

Nick hadn't expected such a display from his friend, but decided it best to leave the question alone.

"Alright, Finnick it is." He acknowledged, smiling as only he could.

Finnick tore his eyes away from the heavens and down to the jubilant kit that stood next to him. He seemed to be having the time of his life.

To this, he shook his head and started his way down the sidewalk again. Immediately, he heard Nick follow him again with a swiftness in his step.

Finnick was amused at his antics, and had a few questions of his own.

Stopping at an intersection, he began his inquiry. "So, how old are ya' Nick?"

Even in the dead of night, they cautiously looked both ways to avoid any kind of traffic that their young lives didn't need.

"Nine." Nick responded, carefully looking down one side of the street and then to the other.

Ensuring their safety, the two briskly paced across to the next block.

Nearing the corner, Nick had yet another question. "How old are you?"

After making it to the other side and slowing down to match their original stride, Finnick gathered his thoughts.

He didn't mind the numerous questions, but he wasn't going to give this one away so quickly.

Slyly he smiled. "Guess."

Nick himself was excited at the chance to predict the smaller foxes age. So, very carefully, he called out the first number he could think of.

"Seven?" He assumed, believing that somehow Finnick was the right height for such an age.

Finnick shook his head. "No."

Making numbers up on the fly, Nick tried again. "Nine?"

Finnick grinned. "Nope."

Not letting up on his guesses, Nick thought of more numbers than before. "Ten? Twelve? Twenty? Fifty? A Hundred?"

With each number called more ridiculous than the last, Finnick cringed time and time again.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" He reiterated, while Nick gleefully smirked.

While he didn't expect any of these, he shook his head in slight frustration. He would have to flat out tell him.

Sighing and tilting his head towards Nick, he begrudgingly answered. "I'm Thirteen."

Hearing his friends answer, Nick's jaw dropped. He had expected Finnick to be younger than him or around his age, but definitely not a teenager already.

It didn't make sense to him, his height didn't say that he was anywhere near that age. Nick's curiosity peaked from this new bit of information.

"H-hey, Finnick?" Nick stuttered, unsure of how to ask the question properly.

"Hmm?" The small fox grunted.

Nick nervously scratched at his neck as he tried to form the words he wanted to say.

Gritting his teeth, he gathered the courage to ask. "Why are you so..."

"Lemme guess, short?" Finnick huffed, cutting him off.

He stopped dead in his tracks with Nick stopping a few feet later.

Nick couldn't help but feel a little guilty when his question was so easily predicted. As innocent as it was, he knew that it could be potentially harmful.

He tried to think of another question or some way to get out of the mess he put himself in, but in the end he had nothing to back him up.

Now almost seeing fire in the fennec's eyes, Nick smiled sheepishly. He thought short friendship was doomed.

Finnick, however, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Donno."

Thankful that the situation wasn't going to end bad for him, Nick felt as though he could breathe again.

But before Nick could say another word, Finnick continued to walk again. His tiny feet seemed to move quicker this time, but Nick soon trailed him.

Neither had spoken so much as a word in a few minutes. The only sounds that passed from one to another were the click of their toes on the ground, and Finnick's ears flickering every few steps.

As they strolled through the neighborhood, Nick noticed that Finnick shifted his gaze from one house to another. He thought of it odd, but didn't know why.

"So, what's the favor?" Nick asked shyly.

Al the time that he was walking alongside Finnick, he had never known what kind of favor could lead them to the part of town they were in.

Shuffling along, Finnick answered "Well, it's... simple. I left my house earlier when my folks went to bed."

Nick's ears perked up, he couldn't believe what he heard.

"They aren't awake?" He gasped in surprise.

Foxes were nocturnal, even he himself stayed up past his bed time usually. Not that he would ever tell his mom that.

"Hmm, nah. They sleep early," Finnick chuckled, slowing down a little as they approached the end of the block.

He looked Nick right in the eye and continued. "But, I'm kinda locked out and I need to get in and get a few of my things to stay out longer."

Finnick's voice, though far deeper than Nick knew it should be even at his age, sounded somewhat stressed and tired.

"You aren't going to sleep?" Facing down, Nick could see that the small fox looked somehow anxious and uncertain.

Shying away from Nick's concerned stare, Finnick turned to face a house close by them and pinned his ears to his head. "I'm a thirteen, Nick. My folks may sleep early, but I don't have a bed time."

Nick laughed a little at this. He had the same idea on many occasions to sneak out, but never once tried to do so on his own. He was too young, but here was a fox that was somehow above the rules.

Sometime during his giddy laugh, Nick couldn't hear the small steps of Finnick anymore. He quickly turned to see the fox standing and staring intently at house just in front of him.

The house had two levels with fine blue siding and red brick walls. Aside from the porch light, none of the lights could be seen on in the house.

Like many other houses here its grass was well kept and surrounded by a strong metal fence. This was a different part of Happy Town that Nick had barely gone to himself, it seemed much nicer than the apartment complex he lived in.

The kit stared in awe at the magnificent structure. "Is this your house?"

Not hearing a word from him for almost a full minute of gawking, Nick tilted his head to see what was wrong.

Finnick stood there with a pitiful look about him. His arms were crossed and his ears were folded, his head was turned away as if the house didn't even exist to him.

"Uh, Finnick?" Nick called to him out of concern.

In an instant, Finnick turned to face the house. He let his ears stand tall again and unfolded his arms.

"Y-yeah," Finnick stuttered. "This is my place."

Cautiously looking over the little fox, Nick turned to face the house once more.

"So, how can I help?" He asked cheerfully.

As a moment passed by, Nick could hear Finnick take a deep breath.

"There's...an open window, on the first floor. I can't reach it by myself." He replied, his booming voice somehow taking a lighter tone.

He placed his paw on the fence and sighed. "That's why I need your help..."

Nick looked down towards Finnick. He could clearly see that his friend was upset about something, but couldn't quite place his paw on what it was.

That, however, didn't matter as he would surely cheer him up.

"Sure." Nick said with glee.

He practically dashed to the fence's gate and unlatched it, never once caring at the screech it made. The moment he did so, he felt something tug at his vest.

Thinking that he was somehow caught on the gate, Nick turned to see if he had snagged his vest somehow. His vest was being pulled, but it wasn't the fence that had done it, it was Finnick.

"Keep it down, I don't want them to hear me." He panicked, holding his paw up to caution Nick.

Knowing how loud he actually was, Nick nodded in agreement. If he just needed to get a few things from his house in silence, then that's what he would help him with.

Having made their agreement, Finnick quietly stepped forward inside the yard and waved Nick forward.

Nick closed the gate behind them and followed Finnick to the side of the house. Neither of them made so much as a sound even in the grass.

Having made it to their goal, Finnick easily saw the window he had mentioned before. Just like he had said, it had been partially open.

"There it is." He whispered, treading over to it and watching Nick close in.

Both were a good deal shorter than the windowsill. Though Finnick knew that if he could just stand on Nick's shoulders, he could easily get in.

With Nick by his side, he went on with his plan.

"Alright, help me up." He whispered, somewhat panicked in his voice. He lowered his stance and readied himself to jump when Nick held his arms out.

Immediately, Finnick felt himself being lifted up. He nearly shrieked at the sudden shift as he thought Nick would simply allow him to jump up to him. He never once expected Nick to just pick him up like a toddler.

Nick, on the other hand, was as calm as a kit could be. He was nervous about how quiet they were, but as Finnick needed help, he would do so. The most surprising thing of all to him was how light the little fox was.

In moments, Finnick was just at the height of the window with Nick stretching himself as far as his legs could reach.

Acting quickly, but yet still nervous, Finnick pulled himself closer and began to lift the window. It was slightly heavier than he had imagined, but with a few seconds, he managed to pull it open far enough for him to crawl in.

Shakily staring at his work, Finnick grabbed onto the windowsill and hoisted himself up.

"Thanks, Nick." He called down, as he felt Nick let go of him.

"No problem bud." Nick said, finally able to rest from lifting his friend up. His arms tired, he leaned against the house to recover.

He was happy that he could help, but he still had more questions.

"H-hey," He called, watching as Finnick squirmed his way into the darkened house. "What do I do now?"

The small fox had just barely managed to make it in without slipping down. He couldn't afford to make a mistake now, he had to be in and out quickly.

As he turned to slide down to the inside of the house, he knew that he may still need help incase something went wrong.

He carefully looked down towards Nick who patiently awaited further instruction.

Shuddering from his own thoughts, Finnick answered. "Just, uh. Just wait outside for a sec."

With that, the fennec fox disappeared into the house.

* * *

A bit of trivia for those who didn't know. A gathering or group of foxes is called a 'skulk', so when Jumbeaux said his line about skulking, it had two meanings as Finnick was there with Nick.

Hey all, I hope you're all enjoying reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. This is a far more lighthearted read than my Zootopia AU: Predation storyline (Which, for those of you waiting, will be updated very soon).

And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other at your leisure. Also, these stories can be found on other sites listed here as well:

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart:  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me. I feel as thought I'm writing a lot more these days.

Also, I'm placing my other stories (non zootopia) on hold (just on hold) until I'm done with a good chunk of these. More info on my profile page.

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything... More to come soon.

Till Next Time  
-DLW


	4. The Tiny Intruder

Hey all, DLW here with a new chapter. First off, a huge thank you to all the readers, follows, fav's and reviews (helps me think more so thank you all)! And so we continue with this slice of life story (hopefully soon with a schedule) . More at the bottom. Disclaimer: Zootopia and its characters are copyright Disney. (I own none of the characters in the story aside from the O/C's.).

* * *

The Tiny Intruder

* * *

Having just entered the house, Finnick looked down to see if he would be falling further than he wanted or would land on something stable.

The small ledge he had hung from had the slightest sliver of pale moonlight still within view. Even without that, his ability to see in the dark hadn't failed him thus far and was he was silently thankful to have at least a few hereditarily useful perks.

Much to his luck, he managed to see a wooden table set just below him to make his entry and hopefully subsequent escape a little easier.

Though it was cluttered with candles, pictures, and other paraphernalia, he found a small spot under him that would serve as a decent landing spot.

'Okay, you can do this.' He whispered to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully let himself fall. While he landed very close to the empty spot, he did manage to jostle a few items and shake the table slightly.

Startled that he may have moved something more, he nearly lost his balance. He waved and flailed his arms in an attempt to regain his composure only to knock down a picture frame that he had seen moments ago.

He froze upon hearing it topple and held his breath. His ears stood on end, focusing on any further sound that may have meant his end if he was discovered.

After nearly a minute of hearing nothing but the sound of his own teeth chattering, he relaxed a little. He sighed in relief and proceeded to look around in the room in front of him.

As he had entered in through the side of the house, he wasn't too surprised to have come to what looked to be the living-room. Fully furnished with everything he could imagine.

Blue stained carpet covered the floor, giving him the feeling that he was farther away from the ground while in the dark.

The walls themselves were of mostly simple sheetrock with decorated black and yellow stripes running across them every now and again.

There were finely upholstered beige couches that could sit entire families if needed. They surrounded a pristine oaken table that was set with magazines, coasters, and remotes.

He let his eyes trail over to a large flatscreen television set and matching stand that faced the couches. To its side sat a smaller stand with an amalgamation of electronics and other household goods.

While he could make out some sort of game system, the mess of wires and subsequent pile of cases of movies only contrasted against the wood carvings and massive directories they were placed next to.

'He wouldn't want any of that.' He reasoned within his own thoughts.

Eyes still affixed to the clutter, he shook his head slightly. Inwardly he wanted to take some of it with him but knew that it would only slow him down as he had nowhere to put it.

Huffing at the sight, he resigned himself to finish the task at hand. He looked straight down to measure the distance from the floor to the table and shuddered.

To many the distance was nothing, but with his small frame, it would seem like miles. Bracing himself for what was ahead, he lowered himself and used his paws to grab at the edge of the table.

He knew better than to jump as he wasn't used to it, but could still feel himself slipping even though he had a decent grip. He struggled a little to hopefully balance himself as he inevitably fell, but didn't manage to do so on his feet.

With a small thud, he finally found himself on the floor. He grumbled from the dull pain but was thankful that the carpet had cushioned his impact.

As he slowly picked himself up, he brushed off any dirt and debris that may have attached itself to his clothes. He shook his head as well, accidentally buffeting his ears against the table and eliciting a faint tapping sound.

While he was well aware that he was alone in the room, he couldn't help but feel as though he was missing something or that someone was watching him.

Not taking a chance to be caught in his entry, he tilted his ears in every direction. He could see hallways and various rooms placed about, but heard no sound from any of them to alert anyone to his position.

Finnick, assured that nobody was there, turned his head left and right to further see where he wanted to be. He had plenty of options, but little time to explore them all.

To his left, he saw the doorway to what seemed to be the houses kitchen. Though he knew it was probably full of food and plenty of objects that he could probably use, now wasn't the opportune time to procure them.

He shook off the idea and looked straight ahead. Just beyond the living room there were several closets to which he had no doubt hid things that he didn't even need.

Rolling his eyes, he finally looked to his right to see the edge of what looked to be the front door at the end of a long hallway. Though ominous as it was intriguing, he figured it was his best bet.

'Okay, get in and get out.' He said shakily, his nerves beginning to slowly unwind themselves.

He headed off in the direction of the door, trekking down the hall and shuffling his feet quietly against the carpet. While it wasn't particularly a long distance, his small size and ever increasing worry helped to play tricks on his eyes and his mind.

Whereas there were only simple paintings and fixed lamps, he could see long and twisting shadows while haunting images stared at him. The ticking of a grandfather clock against the wall sounded like it was on his heels.

He slowly began to believe that they were not just in his mind, but were chasing him further inward.

His shuffle soon broke into a brisk walk which in turn picked its tempo up to a run. In seconds the little fox was dashing down the hall on all fours in a desperate attempt to escape the fears that gripped him.

He didn't know how long he had run, but never tried to look back. Soon, just ahead of him, he could see a figure heading towards him as well.

Panicking that it was one of the houses residents, he tried to stop running. In his attempt, he had forgotten that the speed in which he ran it wouldn't be a quick stop.

Though he was determined to halt his momentum, it came at a steep cost. Him running on all fours proved more difficult slow down as the first thing he did was use his paws to grip the carpet. This simple mistake caused him to tumble forward, falling over his ears and landing squarely on his back.

After his mishap of a land, he wrenched his eyes shut and covered his mouth with his paws, he didn't want to know what kind of punishment he would receive for his unwelcome entry. If he could have folded his ears over his face to shield himself, he would have done so in an instant.

Breathing heavily at what he felt was to come, he laid there accepting his capture. He silently wished he hadn't even thought of this to begin with, but it was too late for him to go back now.

Not hearing anything for a moment, he slowly and carefully opened one eye to the empty darkness that was the foyer of the house. Above him stood nothing aside from a light fixed to the ceiling.

Blinking that it was nothing and starting to softly chuckle to himself in relief, he looked around just to be safe. Turning his head left and right, he was met with nothing but darkness.

Finally able to breathe, he stood up and found himself face to face with the figure he had seen before.

Gasping at the sight, he fell backwards and scooted away from who or what it was. He didn't know how he had missed what was right in front of him, but the sense of dread filled him nonetheless.

After making it a few feet away, he noticed that the figure had done the same. Even when he had raised his ears, what he was staring at had raised its ears as well.

Dumbfounded at what he believed he was now looking at, he shook his head in disbelief. It was him, it was his reflection that he had seen the whole time.

"It's just a mirror." He sighed, picking himself up again and walking towards it.

He was grateful that it was the only thing that was standing in front of him. He didn't know what he would have done if the homeowners caught him or worse.

When he stood in front of the mirror, he could easily see why he was so startled by it.

It wasn't that the mirror was just tall and he wasn't, or that the house was darkened thought clearly visible to him; for in the mirror he could truly see himself, he could see that even he didn't want to be there.

His small hoodie was dingy and his pants were full of tears. His eyes looked about as heavy as he felt and his ears were far too massive for what he knew his species to be.

He grit his teeth at the figure and looked further at the reflection. While he didn't like the immediate image in front of him, what stood further behind him intrigued him.

He turned his head to confirm that he wasn't just fooling himself, but was met with a both grimacing and helpful sight.

Reaching from the floor to the ceiling and beyond were a set of carpeted stairs that lead hopefully to what he was looking for. He smiled a little as he felt as thought that would be the best place to gain anything, but frowned as well due to their height and his.

"Always hated stairs..." he mumbled, walking over to them and placing his paw on the first step.

They hadn't been too terribly tall compared to him, but with a full flight ahead of him, he knew he'd have to be both quick and cautious.

He took a deep breath and began his ascent, hopping up and gripping each step with his paws and pushing off the last step with his legs. He didn't know how long he continued this, or how far he had climbed, but both his arms and legs were getting tired from the amount of effort each step took.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to him, he could see one last step. He used what strength he had left, but struggled as he reached the top. Once he pushed himself forward, he felt a change in texture from carpeting to hardwood floors.

He crawled the rest of the way onto the top and huffed from exhaustion. He had made it to the top and was able to go on with his goal.

After taking a few more breaths, he felt as thought he should at least see how far he had come. He peered over the edge of the stairs and wished he hadn't.

There were too many stairs for him to start counting, and it was a long way down. Carpeted or not, the fall alone would be something that he wouldn't enjoy in the least bit.

Terrified that he may slip, he scooted back from the edge and stood on solid ground. While he would need to escape, he needed to get some valuable items before he would dare return.

Sighing at what he would have to do next, he turned around to see a few doors in the upper level of the house.

Much to his surprise and thanks, they were all slightly open. If they weren't he couldn't have imagined how he would have reached the handles as they were further up than he could even begin to reach.

He scratched his head at where to start, as he didn't even know what he himself was getting into. He hadn't ever been there before and doubted that he would risk a repeat at the rate things were going for him.

Weighing his options, he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the first door he could reach. He didn't know what was behind any of them, but could only hope that one of them had anything of value he could bring with him.

As he peeked around the corner to the first door, a stray thought crossed his mind. "I shoulda never come to this house."

* * *

Hey all, I hope you're all enjoying reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. This is a far more lighthearted read than my Zootopia AU: Predation storyline (Which, for those of you waiting, will be updated very soon).

I'm thinking of updating this story every weekend or every other weekend. Still not 100% on which, but am trying to come up with a steady schedule for the story. Stay tuned.

And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other at your leisure. Also, these stories can be found on other sites listed here as well:

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart:  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me. I feel as thought I'm writing a lot more these days.

Also, I'm placing my other stories (non zootopia) on hold (just on hold) until I'm done with a good chunk of these. More info on my profile page.

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything... More to come soon.

Till Next Time  
-DLW


	5. Guilty Riches

Hey all, DLW here with a new chapter. A huge thank you to all the readers, reviews, follows, fav's and feedback, you're all amazing. And so we continue with this slice of life story, more at the bottom. Disclaimer: Zootopia and its characters are copyright Disney. (I own none of the characters in the story aside from the O/C's.).

* * *

Guilty Riches

* * *

Upon creaking the door ajar, just enough for him to peer inside, Finnick quickly turned his head left and right. He hadn't known the layout of the house, and caution with his size was a must.

Though as he did so, the familiar fixtures of porcelain and tile were all that he needed to see that this wasn't the right place. The bathroom was no place for the material he was looking for.

"Nope." He muttered, backing away and looking towards his other options.

He sighed, padding his way towards the next closest door. He barely made any sound as his toes lightly clicked against the hardwood. Approaching the next door, he repeated the same process, pushing against the door only to peek inside.

Cautiously, he darted his eyes around the room to take in what he could. He could recognize some of the setting, a computer, a chair and desk. It didn't have much more in it aside from a shelf packed with various books and a small couch. It wasn't too unfamiliar as he had seen in a few other houses. Even still, with the barrenness of the room, he knew that this wasn't the treasure trove he was looking for.

He huffed, backing away from the office. "Not here either."

With only one option left, Finnick steeled his nerves and inched forward. Unlike his previous ventures, the floor squeaked with every step as he neared the door. He held his breath, not wanting to alert his attention to anyone present as he tried his best to soundlessly move. Once he reached the door, he quivered in anticipation and anxiety.

He wasn't so sure why he was nervous, he had done this before, but something was off about this place, and he didn't know what. He shakily pressed his small frame against the door, eliciting a high pitched squeak that made his ears stand on end.

He chattered his teeth as he craned his head around to the unfamiliar area. Soft moonlight illuminated the space, making it a little easier for him to see what his last query had to offer. While the room had been mostly blue and orange striped wallpaper for siding, the furniture was a very new and well-polished wood.

His eyes grazed over books strewn across various spots of the room. Several dressers and a nightstand with a patterned lamp sat next to an intimidatingly large bed by the rooms only window. Large picture frames stood on the stand, welcomingly sharing its space with several small boxes and a pair of thin glasses that shown with the faintest reflection of light.

His eyes perked up a little at the sight and his tail brushed against the door in excitement. A smile crept its way across his muzzle as he took a step forward into the room. In doing so and tracing his eyes from the stand to the bed, he immediately froze.

Lying in the bed that was larger than he could have ever wanted for himself, was a tiger. Even though the massive predator was facing away from him as he steadily slept, Finnick could feel his knees weaken and his breath nearly leave him. He desperately wanted to turn away and leave the house, never to return again, but he knew it wouldn't be possible for him to do so without bringing something back.

He didn't know how long he stood there, terrified from each thought about the tiger waking up. If he didn't do something soon, he may as well have marked himself as hopefully a detained delinquent if the tiger was merciful.

He quivered as his eyes shifted from the tiger to the nightstand, eyeing his target carefully.

'And it all had to be here.' He whispered.

Seeing the stand and the tiger across the room made him feel even smaller as he tried to even move from the shock of what he was about to do. He shakily made up his mind to move forward, barely even getting a step forward when he felt his legs too stiff to move.

'You can do this. I gotta to do this' He thought, forcing himself to risk another step.

He repeated this process of encouraging himself and reiterating his dilemma, only to stop a step or two later and try again. After making it about halfway across the room, he breathed heavily. While not victorious yet, he felt a little better as his goal was within range.

It was only when he hear a sudden shift from the bed, that he trembled and felt his body move on its own. He scurried across the room, lightly clicking his toes on the wood as he made his way towards the side of the nightstand. In record speed for a mammal of his size, he made it and shuddered against the furniture's side.

His ears standing on end and his breath shallow, he waited for any sign that he may very well be done for. After a moment and hearing only the tigers breathing resettle itself, did he dare risk a glance back again.

The tiger now lay facing towards the ceiling. It hadn't been the ideal for Finnick to get in and out quickly, but at least the tiger wasn't facing towards him as he slept. He could see the steady rise and fall of the predator's breath, but the thing that scared him the most were the massive fangs the tiger flashed as his jaw hung open.

Purring lightly as he slumbered, the tiger let loose a deep-seated sigh, further pushing Finnick to change his mind about what needed to be done.

The fox trembled as he steadily looked at the tiger, hiking his breath to dangerous levels as he began to feel light headed. He looked up, attempting to steady himself if only a little and put his mind at ease. As he gazed towards the ceiling, he could see the edge of the box on the side of the nightstand. Had he been taller, he could have easily reached it.

His eyes fixated on the treasure, he took one last glance at the tiger to confirm that they had no clue that he was there. Seeing no immediate danger, he took a deep breath and crept around the stand to its few drawers. His eyes never left the sleeping feline as he carefully pulled the first drawer open.

He hopped up and into the drawer, quickly glancing over its contents of cards, books, and other various things. Seeing nothing of value to him, he pulled the second drawer open just enough for him to scramble up the side and use it as the next platform. He felt the dresser wobble a little, but he was so intently focused on the tiger that he paid it no heed.

The second drawer, much like the first, had very few things of interest; unless pens and paper were what he had journeyed here for. He shook the thought and climbed to the top of the dresser, now face to face with the solitary box and lamp that welcomed him in his glorious effort.

With the shimmer of moonlight, he could see the ornate box very well. It had etchings of tigers and other animals running in circles around its edges. There were several engravings set on its plated metal face. Though curious to who it was, he found himself prying the box open instead.

He eased the lid open in an attempt to see if there was some music mechanism that would trigger, but thankfully none came. He sighed in relief as he opened it more and more and a smile crept its way across his muzzle.

'Bingo.' He whispered, his eyes brightly shining with the plethora of jewelry and watches that he could clearly see.

Practically itching to dive in, the little fox flung the lid open the rest of the way. He couldn't believe that there was so much stuff just lying around for him this night.

'Dad's gonna love this stuff.' He thought to himself, leaning over the side of the box and picking up a few jewels as he did so.

He rummaged through the box with glee, grazing his paws over fine cut stones, silver and gold watches, pearls, earrings, jeweled necklaces and so much more. So much did he focus on the stuff that he failed to take notice of his surroundings. It was only when he heard a muffled gasp that he brought his head out of the box to see a tiger staring at him with their paws covering their muzzle.

He himself was shocked as there were now two tigers in the bed. One still asleep and facing up, the other he hadn't seen over the sleeper, a far slimmer tiger awake and looking him dead in the eye. He trembled, clutching the band of a watch as he and the tiger locked eyes.

A dead silence crept up on the two, giving each other more than enough time to see who they were in great detail.

"F-finnick?" The tiger spoke first, their voice clearly feminine and familiar to the fox.

The small fox felt his heart skip a beat and the color drain from his muzzle when he heard his name called. The more he looked at the tiger and recognized her features, the more he realized what he had done.

'Teach?' He mumbled, eyes stricken with guilt.

The tiger, now sitting up fully, wore a grey shirt that lazily hugged onto her. Her blue eyes were full of concern and worry rather than the fury that should have been.

'This is her house...' His mind raced with fear.

He took a step backward, bumping into the box and accidentally shutting it closed. Startled, from the sudden sound and being so close to him, Finnick turned to the box and his demeanor fell even more.

The engraving that he had so absentmindedly overlooked before was now clearly staring him in the face. On its smooth metal surface read 'Richard and Felicity Amur'.

He lost his nerve after reading the name, trembling and rattling the watch in his paw. He knew he messed up this time.

The tiger shifted around, crawling out from the covers of the bed. This in turn, caused Finnick to panic. His mind was a blur as he hopped down from the dresser, catching his foot on the open drawer and tumbling the rest of the way.

He heard the tiger's heavy footsteps hit the wooden floor, and he himself scurried and raced out the door, watch clutched in his paw. He didn't know how he managed to get down the stairs or how many times the world had seemingly spun upside down as he made his way towards the bottom. His hear hurt, and his arm felt numb as he wearily retraced his way down the hallway.

The shadows that he had seen before down the corridor had grown darker, more menacing by the step. He could hear the faint and heavy sounds of the tiger as she made her way down. At first, it seemed so distant to him, but in seconds it sounded as though they were on his tail. He desperately wanted to be out of there, but in his mad break for the exit, he tripped and tumbled forward.

With the momentum of his stride, he quickly recovered, having only peered back once to see a pair of eyes glowing far above him. Too terrified to look back aside from his misstep, he made his way to the living room again.

He was thankful that the window was open, but remembered that he couldn't exactly reach it without help to some degree. With the watch still clutched shakily in his hand, he tried to find a way up. Not even having a moment to think, the sound of large lumbering steps neared him. In a frantic effort to make it, he jumped, repeatedly aiming for the ledge or something that he could wrap his paws around.

To no avail did he jump as everything was only at the tip of his claw and out of reach. He could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyed from frustration and fear, but he continued his futile effort. As if there were some invisible force behind him, he felt himself being lifted, the back of his shirt tugged.

Instantly he was hoisted into the air, he could feel rough bristles of fur gently gliding against his ear. The tiger had him, and he wasn't sure of what they would do. In a moment of sheer fear, he kicked and writhed, somehow loosening himself from the tiger's paw, falling to the awaiting table below.

Not taking a chance or second glance back, he jumped to the window, fueled by fear and anxiety. He scrambled out, feeling the slightest brush of air wave past his tail.

As he fell to the ground, he heard a soft voice call out to him. "Wait."

He hit the ground, for his small size it was no easy fall. Though he stumbled as he picked himself up, the terror in the back of his mind told him he wasn't out of the forest yet. He turned to make a break for the gate while he still had time, only to be stopped by a solid red wall.

He shook his head furiously, gazing up, hoping that the tiger wasn't that fast as to catch him so quickly.

"Nick?" He shouted, taking a deep breath as it was better than he hoped.

The red fox met him with a bewildered smile. He rubbed the back of his head in wonder.

"Heya pal. Did you get-"

"We gotta go. Now!" Finnick said, already taking a few woozy steps away and clinging onto the watch for dear life.

He heard the sound of the other kit shuffling on the grass, nearly lackadaisical at first, but picking up the pace with Finnick as he ran.

The small fox opened the gate, allowing Nick to follow, and only then did Finnick truly start to fear. He heard the creek of a door opening and he wasted no time turning tail and running down the street.

He had no clue as to how far he had run or even how quickly. Sounds became mixed to him, his heartbeat, his steps, and the jingle of the watch were all from him. Then just behind him the click of claws and pant of the larger fox. Even beyond that was the simple and calming ambiance of a distant neighborhood.

When he had heard no other sound, and finally felt his legs nearly give out, he slowed his pace to a crawl. He heaved hard, panting and nearly falling to the ground as it would be more comfortable on the cool concrete than standing.

It was quiet aside from their collective breathing.

"W-what... happened?" Nick questioned, very concerned for his friend.

Finnick, taking a breath before answering, had to think of what he could try to defend himself with.

"M-my folks... uh... got up." He heaved with each word.

The two didn't speak for a minute, catching their breaths. It was a much different night than either were used to.

"Don't they want to see you?" Nick retorted, not for a moment believing that Finnick's parents wouldn't want him home.

Finnick shrugged his shoulders, watch in paw. "Eh, I'll see em' later. I'm just gonna walk around for a while."

The two shared an awkward silence, Finnick staring at the watch while Nick scratched his ears and neck.

"I've... gotta head home, my mom's probably worried." Nick spoke nervously.

He dreaded heading back but had no choice. The realization sinking in that despite his time with his friend, it wouldn't change the fact that he wasn't a scout anymore, or never would be.

He began to shudder. "W-what do I tell her."

Though he had been deeply engrossed in his pickings for the night, Finnick couldn't help but catch the somber tone of the red fox staring blankly in front of him. Though he didn't want to admit it, Nick's help really saved his tail that night. Sighing deeply, he placed the watch in the hood of his hoodie and stepped forward.

"Hey," He spoke, his deep gruff voice shaking Nick out of his stupor "Tell her you're a real scout now."

He pointed to himself, cheerfully smiling as the kit slowly found the strength to grin himself.

Nick soon beamed with a smile, but brought himself down just enough to inquire. "Hey, what school do you go to?"

His eyes glancing over Nick once, he sighed and cast his head to the ground.

"West Central Elementary." He answered flatly.

Nick's ears perked up, his maw agape. "I go there too! How come I've never seen you there?"

The younger kit was practically bubbling with excitement, how could he have missed seeing his new friend at the same school he went to as well?

Finnick mumbled in response. "Transfer."

He stood there for a moment, the word repeating in his mind. His paw clenched and he huffed, he needed to leave.

"I gotta go," He gruffly continued, taking a step away from his friend. "See ya around Nick."

It took a moment before he heard a reply and steps being taken away from him. "Bye, see you at school Finnick!"

The tiny fox smirked, he had his prize and a new friend who helped him. Despite all of this, he turned his head down the road where the todd had run off to. There was one deep seated thought in his mind at that point, the unmistakable feeling of guilt.

* * *

As Finnick leaned back into his chair, smirking and wiping his paws together, he caught a dumbfounded glare from Judy. He shrugged his shoulders, surely he couldn't be arrested for his crime all those years ago.

"Wait..." She began, eyeing the tiny fox quizzically while Nick chuckled next to her.

"You mean to tell me that the first thing you did when you met Nick was trick him into helping you with a B&E?" She accused, crossing her arms and grinning widely.

Finnick smirked and flicked his ears at her. "I wouldn't say trick..."

"Then what would you call it? Coerce? Persuade? Scheme?" Judy retorted, leaning forward and playfully scolding him.

The small fox placed a paw under his muzzle, faux pondering what he would say. He snapped his digits together moments later and leaned back.

"More like... hustle." He said smoothly.

The table sat quiet for no more than a second before the trio began to laugh. Judy, being the more vocal of the three even snorted a little before Nick turned his laughter toward her.

"Now I see where Nick gets it from." She chuckled.

The fox in question placed a paw on his chest, feigning a pained expression.

"Oh, you wound me, Carrots!" He said with a smile.

* * *

Hey all, welcome to the end notes. I hope you're enjoying this story as it begins to unfold little by little. (I still don't have a plot written down yet, so I think I'm just gonna... wing it?)

A new Zootopia AU: Predation should be out this coming very soon, so stay tuned.

And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other at your leisure. Also, these stories can be found here as well:

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart:  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything... More to come soon.

If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me.

Also, I'm placing my other stories (non zootopia) on hold (just on hold) until I'm done with a good chunk of these. More info on my profile page.

I hope you all enjoy.

Till Next Time  
-DLW


End file.
